


作茧自缚

by yuechuyu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 相亲遇到了一夜情对象。





	作茧自缚

Reus被抵在墙上的时候，觉得这个主意糟透了。  
  
他只是不甘心被安排的婚姻，想用一次彻底的放纵来宣示自己的不满，所以才在酒吧找了个男人，当然也不是随便找个人，他可不想亏待自己。  
  
男人穿着黑色的西装坐在角落，半边脸陷在阴影里，但并不妨碍他出众的五官对自己的吸引，他的头发也许是黑色，也许是棕色，Reus想的只是揉乱他打理得整齐的头发。  
  
Reus当即决定就是他了。  
  
可是Reus现在头晕目眩，心跳如鼓，引起这些的因素也许是在酒吧喝的那杯烈酒——对一个从不喝酒的人来说，一杯烈酒足以醉人，也或许是男人近在咫尺的灰蓝色眼眸和英俊的面容。  
  
事实证明，他找对人了。  
  
男人的鼻息落在Reus的脸上，拉回了Reus的思绪。温柔的呼吸像羽毛轻轻划过，痒的不仅仅是脸颊，还有跳动不安的心脏。  
  
Reus试图推开男人，太热了，即使隔着两层布料，他也能感受到男人过高的体温，而这个姿势，让他发觉自己处于劣势，明明他们的身高差不多。Reus不喜欢如此，他要掌握主动，然而还未有什么举动，男人的一条腿已经挤进他的双腿之间，微凉的嘴唇压了下来。  
  
男人间的亲吻没有太多的柔情蜜意，两个人像野兽一样，谁也不肯轻易示弱，牙齿频频撞在一起，嘴唇被吮吸的发麻。也许破了，Reus尝到了铁锈的味道，可是这个时候还有谁会在乎。  
  
男人的手没有闲着，扯出Reus塞进裤子里衬衫的下摆，探了进去，五指揉捏着他的侧腰。男人很满意Reus腰部的手感，流连着不肯离去。这本就是敏感地带，Reus被摸得烦躁，咬了一口男人的下唇，他用这种方式告诉男人，别把他当成女人摸来摸去。  
  
男人从粗暴的吻中脱离，手掌恋恋不舍地离开Reus迷人的腰际，拇指蹭了一下被Reus咬破的嘴唇，鲜红的血沾染，男人非但没有生气，还露出一抹微笑。  
  
“去床上？”男人歪着头问。  
  
“可以。”  
  
两个人一前一后朝卧室走去。  
  
男人将卧室的灯稍微调暗，这样的亮度催生出一种暧昧的氛围。Reus清醒了一些，站在床前忽然不知所措。  
  
“你要自己脱衣服还是我帮你？”男人一脸平静，仿佛他们要进行的不是一次荒唐的一夜情，而是朋友间愉快的聚会。  
  
“我自己来吧。”  
  
Reus面对着男人，一颗一颗解开衬衫的纽扣，他注意到，男人的眼睛从始至终都跟随着他的手指，仿佛是想取代自己，将衣服一件一件剥离。Reus低声咒骂了一句，男人的视线太过灼热，在他裸露的皮肤上烧灼出印记，他就是脸皮再厚，也经不住男人赤裸裸的眼神，可是现在骑虎难下，也只能硬着头皮继续下去。  
  
衬衫和长裤褪去，Reus只留下黑色的内裤。男人从上至下扫过Reus的每一寸皮肤，Reus的皮肤很白，像在牛奶里泡过，身材偏瘦但是很匀称，覆在骨骼上的肌肉线条流畅优美，这是常年的运动才会有的肌肉，这种肌肉蕴涵着力量，就像草原上的猎豹，爆发力十足。  
  
男人的表情没有什么变化，但呼吸的加重让Reus了然男人内心的变化。Reus找回了自信，嘴一歪得意地说：“满意吗？”男人不回答，往前跨了一步，将Reus推倒在Kingsize的床上。  
  
Reus可不喜欢这样，用手肘支起上身，却见男人爬上来，分开腿跪在床上，扯掉领带，解开淡蓝色衬衫最上面的两个纽扣。男人欺身压下，Reus无处可逃，不得不倒在床上。男人的唇贴上Reus，与之前的粗暴不同，这次的吻温柔绵长，Reus放松了许多，双手情不自禁地在男人宽厚的后背来回抚摸。  
  
Reus不知道自己的举动在煽风点火，男人抓住他不安分的手按在头的两侧，双唇下移，吻过喉结，在脖子上吮吸出红色的印痕，在Reus精致的锁骨上留下牙印。  
  
在见到Reus的身体时，男人就想在这白得耀眼的肤色上留下痕迹——只属于他的印记。男人将想法付诸行动，Reus白皙的胸膛上深浅不一的吻痕。  
  
也许是觉得差不多了，男人停止亲吻，松开钳制着Reus的双手，直起上身，居高临下看着Reus。Reus刚想骂他是个变态，乳头就被男人撷住，骂人的话变成一声闷哼。男人笑了一声，指尖绕着乳晕一圈一圈向着中心画圆，故意若即若离，终于画到圆心的乳尖，男人先是按压了一下，随后又拉扯，反反复复，Reus的乳头就变硬挺立。男人俯身，舌头取代手指，舌尖描绘着乳晕的形状，含住吮吸。在他的牙齿轻咬着乳头时，Reus吃疼地“嘶”了一声。男人抬眼，瞄了一眼Reus。此刻的Reus咬着下唇，不知道是因为乳尖传来的阵阵刺痛和酥麻，还是因为快感。不论是何种，Reus的表情让男人很受用，他移向另一侧，用同样的方式让这一侧的乳头坚硬、红肿。  
  
男人并不着急，细致又温柔地进行着前戏，Reus却受不了男人温水煮青蛙似的前戏，这种感觉太过，他必须速战速决。  
  
Reus抬腿想踹男人，却被男人抓住脚踝。 “松开！”Reus试了一下，没能将脚抽回来。  
  
男人很惊讶，用手丈量了一下Reus的脚，充满恶趣味地说：“你的脚好小。”  
  
Reus又气又恼，脚小又不是他的错。男人却被吸引，手揉捏着脚踝沿着小腿一点点向上，缓慢又色情，惹得Reus的呼吸越来越重。男人爱极了Reus的双腿，他的双腿结实紧致，皮肤细腻光滑又如雪一样白，男人很想将他的双腿缠在自己的腰间或架在肩上，但不着急，他有的是耐心和时间去一点点探索身下之人。  
  
男人的手指最终停留在Reus的大腿内侧，在这片敏感的地方弹着琴，Reus受够了无止尽的挑逗，让男人别再婆婆妈妈，要做就赶紧。  
  
男人但笑不语，脱下Reus的内裤。  
  
“你很着急？”男人说。  
  
“你要是不行就早说，我可以找别人。”  
  
男人眸一沉，作为一名男人，最忌讳地就是听到“不行”两个字，他双手的手掌落在Reus的膝盖上，突然向两边打开，Reus的私密之处一览无遗。  
  
Reus还没被一个男人这样看过，倍感羞耻，更可耻地是他的性器在男人的注视下颤颤巍巍地勃起。  
  
Reus警告男人：“看什么？不许看！”  
  
可是他的警告没有起到作用，男人的眼睛始终不曾离开Reus的身体。  
  
或许是知道再这样下去或惹毛金发男孩，男人终于动手脱去自己的衣物，但依然是慢条斯理。Reus很想起来暴打一顿他，就不能速度快一点吗？  
  
衣物除尽，男人完美的身材呈现。Reus看着男人和自己完全不一样的古铜色的皮肤，腹肌、人鱼线一样不少，Reus的视线下移，停在男人的胯间。  
  
Reus吞了吞口水，他可真是性感到爆。  
  
“满意吗？”男人学着Reus之前的口吻问。  
  
“还行吧。”Reus才不会承认男人的身材让他口干舌燥。  
  
“你会满意的。”说着，男人翻过Reus，让他趴在床上，从床头拿过一管润滑剂，挤出一些抹在Reus的穴口。冷凉的液体让Reus瑟缩了一下，他觉得有些事情好像错了，还未想清楚到底是什么，后穴就被一根异物入侵。半晌之后，Reus才知道那是男人的手指。  
  
男人的手指在Reus的肠道内探索，Reus有点紧张也有些不舒服，想要将手指挤出身体。男人亲吻着Reus的耳朵，在他耳边低声抚慰：“别紧张。”  
  
Reus嘴硬：“谁……紧张了？”  
  
男人的吻落在Reus的后颈，沿着脊椎的凹陷一节一节往下。他必须承认，Reus后背的风景更加吸引人，漂亮的蝴蝶骨，弧度优美的脊背，还有腰上两个迷人的小窝，所有的一切都让他欲罢不能。  
  
可能是男人的吻起到了安抚作用，Reus没有那么紧张，男人趁机又加入一根手指，小心翼翼地做着扩张。忽然，Reus的身体像触电般弹了一下，男人坏笑着问：“是这里吗？”  
  
Reus紧闭双唇就是不回答，男人曲起手指磨蹭着那一点，快感袭击着Reus，呻吟从嘴里溢出：“你别……碰那里……”  
  
“为什么不？你明明很享受。” 男人可没错过Reus红透了的耳朵，他往肠道里加进第三根手指，三指并排，旋转、抽插。甬道逐渐湿润松软，男人知道时机已到，抽出手指，替Reus翻过身。  
  
Reus看着男人拿来安全套，然后要牙齿咬开包装，将那一层薄膜套在自己尺寸可观的性器上。  
  
Reus感觉自己的下体更硬了。  
  
等等，在决定找个男人一夜情的时候，他想的是在上面。  
  
Reus幡然醒悟，终于想起之前觉得不对劲的对方，他是要做插入的那个，而不是被插。Reus腾地坐起，一把推到男人，骑在男人的腰间。  
  
“我要在上面！”  
  
男人没想到Reus会这么主动，握住他的腰：“好啊。”  
  
男人将Reus往后移了一点，阴茎寻找到洞口，不给Reus喘息的机会，捅了进去。  
  
“你他妈……我说了我要在上面！”Reus很想起身，可是腰被男人牢牢扣住，而且肠道被撑满的胀痛让他也不敢轻举妄动。  
  
“你是在上面。”男人故意曲解Reus的意思。  
  
Reus气结，奈何现在进退两难，怎么做都难受。  
  
“你他妈倒是动一动啊！”Reus被撑得难受，如果知道是这种局面，他一定不会一时冲动找人一夜情。  
  
男人也没有好到哪里去，Reus夹得他头皮发麻，如果再不做点什么，他很可能就缴械了。但他还是顾及到Reus，怕会伤到他，只是小弧度低频率地挺动着腰部。等到肠道越来越湿，咬得也没那么紧，才加快速度和频率，Reus的呻吟无法抑制，没多久，腰膝发软，可是他不甘心就这样服输，双手撑在男人的身上，主动抬起屁股又落下，套弄着男人的阴茎。  
  
男人低喘，Reus总是能给他惊喜，他拉下Reus，给了他一个绵长的吻，随后顺势起身，压倒Reus。男人说：“好好享受。”  
  
Reus翻了个白眼。  
  
男人无视Reus，像之前想象过的一样，让Reus的双腿缠在腰间，用惊人的速度和爆发力操弄着Reus，每一下都狠狠碾压过敏感点，Reus的双腿打颤，无力地从男人的腰间滑落，男人捞起，挂在臂弯，继续律动。  
  
“告诉我你的名字。”男人问。  
  
都什么年代了，一夜情还想要名字，Reus没理会男人。  
  
男人骤然停止，阴茎抽离，只留顶部还在体内，快要高潮的Reus很不满，骂人的话才到嘴边，男人又狠狠撞了进去。  
  
“告诉我你的名字。”男人重复了一遍。  
  
Reus只想跳起来暴揍一顿男人，可惜男人没给他机会，他被翻过身，跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，又一次抽离再重重地顶入，一次比一次凶横，Reus都怀疑自己会不会被操进床垫。敏感点被急速碾压，有点痛但更多的是快感，Reus手指开始发麻，身体颤抖，也许再有几次，他就会高潮。  
  
  
“混蛋！我他妈和你有仇吗？”Reus骂着，可是声音已经软得不行，只会让人更想欺负他。  
  
“还不想告诉我名字吗？”男人大力地揉捏着Reus的挺翘的屁股，在雪白的臀尖上落下一巴掌。  
  
Reus的阴茎吐出了前液，滴在床单上，晕开，洇湿。Reus快到临界点了，他想要结束这一切，他妥协了，反正今晚过后，他们也不会再见面，只是一个名字，告诉男人也没啥大不了。  
  
“Reus……”  
  
“只是Reus？”男人显然还不满足，他要知道全部。  
  
Reus被惹毛：“操，你到底想干什么？”谁会那么执着地问一夜情的名字。  
  
“我不想干什么，只想干你。”男人拉起Reus，双手绕过胸膛抱住，咬着他带着耳钉的耳垂，声音低沉：“另外，我必须说一句，你骂人的时候像在和我调情。”  
  
这是实话，Reus的声音本来就有些软糯，现在被操到浑身发软，更没有丝毫威慑力。  
  
“Ach du Scheiße ……”他还是软软地骂着，近乎气音，听到男人低低的笑声之后，终于意识到自己的声音只会让男人更加兴奋。  
  
Reus闭上了嘴。  
  
男人势要等到答案，一只手向下圈住Reus的分身，速度加快，Reus招架不住，绿色的眼睛里蓄起生理泪水。还差临门一脚，他就可以……男人察觉到Reus的身体越来越紧绷，知道他就要到了，男人抓住时机，拇指堵住铃口不让他释放。  
  
高潮硬生生被截断，Reus差点都要动手打人了，但他的体型和男人不是一个级别，真动起手来吃亏的绝对是他。  
  
“你知道我想要什么，告诉我，你就会得到你想要的，是不是很公平？”男人往他耳朵里吹气，又酥又痒，Reus的腰也跟着软了几分。  
  
公平个屁！  
  
男人更加可恶地捏住了Reus阴茎的根部，Reus急了，咬着牙说：“Marco Reus！”  
  
男人心满意足，松开手，让Reus彻底臣服于高潮带来的欢愉。  
  
目眩神迷中，Reus听到男人粗重的喘息，感受到男人的释放，他被抱得很紧，两个人身上全是汗，黏糊糊的很不舒服。  
  
“我叫Robert Lewandowski，Marco Reus，你别想逃。”男人哑着声音说。  
  
Reus不关心男人叫啥，他只知道现在浑身一点劲都没有，一根手指都不想动。  
  
  
  
第二天。  
  
Reus醒来的时候，天已经亮了，他还有些搞不清状况，直到看到散落一地的衣服才想起昨晚的事情。  
  
浴室传来水声，Reus没有勇气去面对昨晚的男人，赶紧起床，捡起自己的衣服穿上。临走前，他往茶几上放了一笔数目不小的现金——昨晚只是一场交易，不是吗？  
  
Reus回到自己的家中，他没忘记今天还有很重要的事情——他要和他父亲的合作商相亲。父亲的合作商肯定也是一把年纪，搞不好还有啤酒肚，发际线堪忧。Reus不想结婚，所以父亲问他有没有女朋友的时候，他随口说自己喜欢男人，哪知道几天之后，父亲就真的给他介绍了自己生意上的合作商。  
  
Reus打开衣橱，寻思着要穿什么去见他的相亲对象好，最终决定，坚持他一贯的风格——盖住屁股的白T，松垮的裤子，反戴一顶棒球帽，当然还有最重要的耳机，放上他最喜欢的《call me maybe》。  
  
Reus来到父亲的公司，坐电梯直接去了父亲的办公室。 Reus推门而入，办公室的窗前里沾着一个身形挺拔的人，这个人不是他的父亲。  
  
“你好，请问你是……”Reus问。  
  
窗前的人缓缓转过身，对着Reus微笑。  
  
Reus愣在原地，眼前这个西装革履的人正是昨晚和他大干一场的男人。  
  
“你怎么在这里？”  
  
男人一本正经地回答：“我在等我的未婚夫。”  
  
Reus心里有些不舒服：“你有未婚夫还来搞我？”  
  
男人坐到沙发上，抬眸盯着Reus：“你不是也一样。”  
  
Reus被说得莫名其妙：“我哪有？”  
  
男人双腿交叠：“你有，就是我。”  
  
Reus想问男人是不是有病，他的父亲Thomas走了进来。  
  
“你们已经聊起来了？”Thomas暗喜，看来他们有戏。  
  
但是当Thomas他看到Reus这一身太过随意的穿着时，眉毛拧成一团，而看到Reus脖子上露出的痕迹，更是气到吐血，他瞥了一眼Lewandowski，也不知对方是没看见还是装作没看见，总之眉毛都没抬一下。  
  
Reus坐到Lewandowski的对面，Lewandowski对他微笑。这一笑让Marco尴尬万分，他本来是想给相亲对象留个坏印象才故意穿成这样，结果相亲对方就是在他身上留下了很多痕迹的人。Reus很疑惑地看着坐在他对面的男人，心中有许多的问题想问，但对方没有接收到他想要解释的眼神，自顾和Thomas聊天。  
  
男人不经意地看了Reus一眼，Reus立刻移开目光，同时屁股又开始隐隐作痛，他调整了一下坐姿，试图让疼痛缓解。  
  
“你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”  
  
男人突然的关心让Reus不敢再乱动，他发誓，如果不是父亲在场，他一定会把手中的水杯砸在男人的身上，然后揪着他的衣领控诉：你干的好事还他妈问我？  
  
“谢谢关心，我没事。”Reus若无其事地说，心里却把男人骂了个遍。  
  
男人不再说话，似笑非笑地望着Reus。  
  
Reus的屁股更疼了。  
  
Thomas见Lewandowski没被自己的儿子吓到，于是替他们介绍：“Marco，这是Robert Lewandowski，我的朋友，”Thomas又给Lewandowski介绍，“这是我的儿子，Marco Reus。”  
  
Lewandowski向Reus伸出一只手，友好地说：“很高兴认识你，Marco。”  
  
Reus不情愿地和他握了握手：“你好。”  
  
Thomas的手机铃声响起，他离开办公室去接电话。父亲一走，Reus立刻凑前问：“你是不是早就知道？”  
  
Lewandowski不说话，只是看着Marco。  
  
Lewandowski知不知道Reus就是他的相亲对象，他当然知道。  
  
很早以前他见过一次Reus，那时候Reus也就十七、八岁，很瘦，留着奇怪的发型，本来他也忘了，直到Thomas和他提起想给他的儿子找个男朋友。  
  
出于好奇，Lewandowski来到Reus来到他常踢球的公园，坐在车里看Reus满场飞奔，像小火箭一样。Reus在球场上的身影很灵动飘逸，Lewandowski立刻就被吸引。Lewandowski知道Thomas想给Reus找个靠谱的同性伴侣，于是，他透露出自己有意，然后就成了Reus的相亲对象。  
  
至于成为Reus的一夜情对象纯属意外，他只是跟踪Reus来到酒吧，没想到Reus最后会选择了他。  
  
有些事情早已注定。  
  
  
Reus见Lewandowski不说话，气呼呼地瞪着他。  
  
Lewandowski的眼睛是蓝色的，又带一点点灰，像是海水起了雾，这双眼睛温柔的看着Reus，一字一句地说：“Marco Reus，你逃不掉了 。”  
  
Reus想起昨晚他也说过类似的话，心脏忽地漏了一拍。  
  
糟糕，是心动的感觉。


End file.
